Bien sûr
by SarouneG
Summary: Un p'tit OS sans prétention,mon premier sur ce site :) pas de résumé,sachez juste que j'ai gagné un concours avec et que j'aimerais votre avis.


Cette nuit là, le ciel semblait se déchirer, la terre gronder et la mer se déchaîner.  
Ce dernier point n'était pas qu'une impression. Le Sunny Go était ballotté sur les flots comme un fétu de paille.  
Les mugiwaras luttaient contre une menace qui les encerclait:un Buster Call. En pleine mer. Du jamais vu. Mais qui avait quand même été déclenché en désespoir de cause.  
Les vagues devenaient énormes, au point que le bateau manqua par moments de chavirer, et finalement se retourna sous une vague plus grande que les autres.

Les mangeurs de fruit du démon coulaient à pic. Le Buster Call ne cessait pas pour autant, et les pirates sentirent leurs forces les abandonner. Puis le feu du ciel et des mers se tue, laissant place a un silence glaçant.  
Les yeux de Robin s'entrouvrirent, engourdis par le froid ambiant.  
Tous avaient cessé de couler, l'eau était figée dans l'hiver brusquement arrivé. Robin laissa échapper un petit soupir. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Ils allaient donc être exécutés en place public? Il ne pouvait donc pas les laisser en paix ?  
Elle sourit et se détendit. Mieux valait lui que Akainu.  
La glace remonta doucement à la surface. Robin ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les bruits des vagues et la belle voix de l'amiral.

Robin ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre, très sombre. De simples torches accrochées aux murs éclairaient l'endroit. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et constata que ses amis étaient là.  
Luffy se tourna vers elle, l'air grave:

« Robin. On est à Impel Dawn.  
-Oh non...  
-Si. Mais il y a plus grave.  
-Plus grave que ça? Je ne vois pas.  
-C'est... Oh Robin, promet moi de ne pas accepter!Je refuse que tu le fasse, même pour nous !  
-Mais quoi donc Luffy ? »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et les trois amiraux apparurent.  
Robin retint son souffle. Que faisaient-ils ici? Et quel rapport avec ce que Luffy ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ?  
Borsalino lui apporta une réponse:

« Nico Robiiiiiiiiin, je te propose un marchééééé que j'ai énoncé tout à l'heuuuuuure mais tu dormaiiiiiiis. Si tu acceptes d'épouseeeeer Kuzan, tes compagnooooons seront liiiiiibres. Acceptes tuuuuuuu ? »

Robin déglutit difficilement. Le choix était dur. Elle comprenait que Luffy s'y oppose, mais...

« J'accepte.  
-Robin !  
-Trèèèèès bien, nous allons vouuuuus libérer. Vooooooos compagnons seront libres dans queeeeeelques jours, pour éviter une rebellioooooon. »

Robin fut détachée, sous les protestations des mugiwaras et de Luffy en particulier qui injuriait les amiraux et suppliait Robin de revenir sur sa décision.  
Un seul regard de la brune lui signifia de se taire et de la laisser faire son choix. Sa liberté contre les leurs. Très équitable, et elle trouverais bien un moyen de s'échapper.  
Elle marcha dignement, la tête haute, derrière les amiraux. Les doigts de Kuzan caressaient sa paume et des frissons désagréables lui remontaient le long des bras, toujours enchaînés de granit marin.  
En entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle entendit le hurlement de rage et de frustration de son cher capitaine, terrifié de ne pas avoir pu les protéger.  
Une fois arrivée en haut de Impel Dawn, Aokiji l'entraîna sur le bateau de Garp, qui regardait la prison avec un air absent sur le visage.  
Aokiji amena sa prisonnière dans une chambre et lui retira ses chaînes, certain qu'elle ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir, avec ses amis prisonniers.  
Et il avait raison d'ailleurs.  
Elle le fusilla juste du regard, froidement, et Aokiji sentit que même elle pouvait incarner la glace en ces moments de fureur pure.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé à accepter... Et puis cela sauve tes amis.  
-Si je ne l'avais pas fait nous aurions été exécutés. Et j'ai une dette envers toi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à abuser de moi.  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
\- ... J'ai du mal à te cerner.  
-Merci.  
-C'était pas un compliment. »

Aokiji ferma la porte à clé et s'allongea sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.  
Robin s'assit précautionneusement au bord du lit opposé à l'amiral.

« C'est juste le temps qu'on parte. Après je te laisserais sortir.  
-Je pense bien. »

Ils attendirent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis le bateau se mit à bouger fortement. Kuzan ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle vaqua à ses occupations.

Le QG de la marine grouillait de petits soldats, courants dans tous les sens pour obéir à leurs chefs où aller à l'entraînement. Robin, accrochée à Aokiji par des menottes de granit marin pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, regardait tranquillement cette effervescence quotidienne.

« Ce n'est pas fatiguant de vivre là-dedans ?  
-Pourquoi crois-tu que je dorme tout le temps ? »

La brune pouffa et suivit l'amiral jusqu'à ses appartements.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de moi ?  
-Nous marier. C'est ce qui était prévu.  
-... Quand aura-t-il lieu ?  
-Demain. On va préparer ta robe. »

Kuzan la confia à des couturières et s'en alla.  
Les ouvrières drapèrent Robin de blanc, ce qui la fit grimacer.  
Elle regarda tournoyer autour d'elle la robe voluptueuse qui tombait souplement un peu sous ses genoux. Un bustier et des gants hauts la dégoûtaient. Ce n'était pas son style **du tout**.  
C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Akainu, un air mauvais sur le visage. Aussitôt les petites mains s'éparpillèrent dans les couloirs en piaillant, la laissant seule et impuissante face à l'homme gigantesque.

Il ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit les hanches.  
Elle le gifla. Loin de s'en offusquer, il la fit basculer sur le divan et embrassa la naissance de sa poitrine, en glissant ses mains sous la robe.  
Robin voulut hurler mais son cri fut étouffé par Akainu qui l'embrassa férocement.  
Elle se débattit mais la force de l'Amiral était trop puissante pour elle.  
Le poids de l'homme sur elle disparut. Il avait été projeté à travers la pièce par un rayon de glace.  
Aokiji se tenait sur le pas de la porte, furieux:

« Akainu!Tu n'es qu'une ordure!Comment peux tu faire ça? Tu es la pire horreur que porte ce monde ! »

Un trait de lumière traversa la pièce et frappa les deux protagonistes qui allaient s'en mettre plein sur la poire.

« Ça suffiiiiiiiiit!Je vais vous conduiiiiiire chez Sengoku, il décideraaaaa de votre sort ! »

L'homme de lumière força les deux amiraux à le suivre, et adressa un sourire désolé à Robin, au fond de la pièce, encore choquée, qui gardait ses bras devant sa poitrine.

Robin regardait fixement la porte encore ouverte, et le couloir vide qui redeviendrait bientôt grouillant de vie.  
Une tête curieuse aux cheveux roses regarda dans l'entrebâillement. La brune et le rose se fixèrent, analysant l'autre.  
Puis le garçon se fendit d'un sourire et s'approcha:

« Hey!Tu es Nico Robin, non ?  
-Oui...  
-Enchanté, je m'appelle Coby, je suis un ami de ton capitaine!Je vais te faire sortir d'ici !  
-J'ai un contrat. Si je deviens la fiancée de Aokiji l'équipage sera libéré d'Impel Dawn.  
-Hein? Mais ils vont être exécutés dans deux jours!Garp me l'a dit tout à l'heure, il n'a parlé d'aucun accord !  
-QUOI ?! »

Robin se leva d'un coup, furieuse. Elle contourna Coby et partit en courant dans les couloirs du QG. Il la suivie, tentant de lui parler:

« Eh mais il n'était peut être pas au courant!C'est peut être un quiproquo ! »

Elle ne répondait pas, serrant les mâchoires. Elle passa comme une furie devant le bureau de Sengoku et capta quelques mots au passage, surtout une phrase de Sengoku en fait :

« Et surtout,tuez les mugiwaras. Nico Robin nous servira à ressusciter les armes antiques. »

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de rage, et elle fonça vraiment vers la sortie, guidée par Coby qui avait comprit la situation et qui trouvait cela immonde.  
Ils montèrent dans une embarcation avec un dial moteur et mirent le contact a fond pour arriver la plus vite possible à Marineford.

Place de Marineford. 10h du matin. 200 000 soldats. Un amiral, Tsuru. 10 vice-amiraux. 5 contre-amiraux. Absence de Garp. 20 canons. 400 000 sabres. 20 000 bazookas. 1 000 fusils. 8 prisonniers.

Un bateau qui arrive très vite. Trop vite, peut être. Un bras géant balaie d'une simple pichenette la porte titanesque de Marineford.  
Surprise dans les rangs. Il n'y a que deux personnes dans la petite barque !  
Les hommes explosent de rire, croyant à une blague. Ils ont bien vite fait de déchanter. Des bras sortis de nul part surgissent sur eux et les neutralisent, les étrangles, casses leurs jambes, leurs cous, leurs colonnes vertébrales.  
Une vraie boucherie. Le garçon aux cheveux roses dégagea un chemin en tirant à tout bout de champs avec un bazooka chargé de fluide combatif. Les deux jeunes gens bondirent et traversèrent la place très vite, tous les hommes à terre.

Quand se dressèrent devant eux les contre-amiraux et vice-amiraux, pas très contents.  
Robin envoya balader la moitié de ses bras gigantesques faits de mains, puis se créa des ailes et s'envola, pour abattre des mains géantes depuis le ciel, c'est à dire depuis elle.  
Coby se chargea des autres, démontrant une force étonnante qui fit hausser un sourcil à Robin, puis elle sourit et rit même un peu, de son doux rire.

Puis les deux arrivèrent sur la plate-forme d'exécution, étrangement personne ne les avait arrêtés dans les escaliers.  
Tsuru les attendait là, tranquillement. Sans prendre garde, les deux se jetèrent sur elle, après tout une grand-mère n'est pas dangereuse, n'est ce pas ?  
Ils furent happés par le pouvoir du fruit de la lessive.

Tsuru était perplexe. Pourquoi son pouvoir ne fonctionnait-il pas sur ces deux là? Avaient-il...déjà un cœur pur? C'était impensable... Mais pourtant la seule hypothèse réelle.  
Elle annula son pouvoir. A quoi bon? Ils étaient innocents. Ils étaient juste du bon côté de la Justice.

Robin et Coby, étonnés de ne rien avoir subit de la part de l'amirale, détachèrent les 8 mugiwaras. Luffy sauta au cou de Robin et pleura comme un enfant. Coby rigolait, bref, c'était la fête.  
Sur le bord de Marineford, le Sunny Go émergea. L'esprit du bateau les avait suivis.  
Ils montèrent à bord, sauf Coby qui du leur faire ses au revoir. Il monta dans la barque à dial, après avoir embrassé timidement la joue de Robin qui avait rit.

C'est ainsi que leur aventure reprit.

Quoi ?

Aokiji et Akainu ?  
Ils se sont battus à Punk Hazard, vous le savez bien. Et peut être que Aokiji cherche toujours à épouser sa belle brune...


End file.
